


angel is the centerfold

by brandyalexanders



Series: macdennis 30+ day challenge [5]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Clubbing, Experimentation, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, probably not enough to be uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyalexanders/pseuds/brandyalexanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Are you,” Mac starts, but he can’t settle on what to say next. He shuts his eyes and takes a calming breath. “What do you want?” </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Dennis wraps his hand around the back of Mac’s head, talking just loud enough for Mac to understand. “I want to go back to my apartment with you, if you’re up for it."</i></p><p> </p><p>day 20: dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	angel is the centerfold

When Mac is twenty-one, he decides to test the waters. He wrestles with the idea of it for forever, going back and forth over the pros and cons every night. He thinks he could keep the thoughts and urges choked down. Smother them like he always had and live a normal life. Even while he feeds himself that delusion, he knows there’s only so much longer he can keep it up. Really, he’s restless and ready for answers. He spent all of high school confused, and none of the bars around town would let him in without an ID, and he never knew anyone who could help him get a fake one. Just weeks after his birthday he stops debating with himself and goes out to pursue... something. 

It’s not hard, not at all, to find the type of club he wants. Of course it’s not _too_ conspicuous but the lack of women hanging around the outside gives it away. Mac wore a muscle shirt and no jacket, and he’s shivering a little by the time he lets the bouncer check his ID. He can’t tell if it’s the cold or the nerves. Either way, the bouncer opens the door for him. The club lights bleed out from the inside, making little blue patterns on the pavement. He can’t turn back now and laugh the whole thing off later. He pockets the little plastic card, steps into the building and away from the safety net that he’s spent years wrapped up in.

He gets a wolf-whistle almost as soon as he’s through the door. Head ducked self-consciously, Mac heads for the bar, digging for his wallet as soon as he’s found an empty chair. He’s more than a little aware of the eyes on his back. 

“Oh, no. Let me get that for you.” He looks out of the corner of his eye to see who’s touching him, right on the bare skin of his shoulder where the fabric of his shirt runs out. It’s a man with light hair (though Mac can’t really tell, not with the colored lights) and long, long fingers. Mac thinks, _oh, he’s handsome_. Then he presses his lips together and looks back down. 

He hunches over a little, lets his hands drop into his lap. He’s not really sure what to say. It’s not every day that men offer to buy him drinks, and he’s new to this. To the gay thing. He smiles with his bottom lip tucked in between his teeth. 

Luckily, the guy helps him out, taking the stool next to him and calling the bartender over before he says anything. “What are you drinking?” he asks, louder to be heard above the music and all the other noises. Mac is surprised by how normal the atmosphere is. He swivels in his chair. 

“Just a beer,” he says gruffly. He clears his throat. When the bartender comes by, the man holds up his fingers for two beers and orders in a steady voice. Mac feels brave enough to make eye contact. “Thanks, man.” 

“Hey, no problem. You looked like you could use it.” He slides two bills across the countertop when the beers are dropped off between them, cold enough that steam is rising up out of the rim. Mac waits for the guy to grab one before taking his own and he takes a sip with his eyes on his companion’s throat and his mouth. He licks his lip. 

Still guarded, he sits for a second wondering what to say. The club music is loud, loud, loud. “I didn’t realize I was so obvious.”

“You’re not, I’m just observant.” Handsome Guy is leaning closer and Mac panics a little. He never expected to get this far. He knows he should have, but it had taken enough persuading and preparation just to get him here in the first place. 

“Observant, huh?” He says it almost to himself. Louder, he makes an introduction. “Well, observant, I’m Mac.” 

He can’t believe the guy actually laughs. “Dennis,” he says, polishing off his alcohol. He’s really handsome. Mac likes his name and his laugh. He smiles and says _hello, Dennis_. 

“Would you like to dance, Mac?” 

“With you?” He’s a little thrown off by the request, and not to mention nervous- the closest he ever got to dancing with a man was as a joke at a high school dance. A joke that had made his heart leap.

“Who else?” Dennis offers up a hand. Mac takes it after a beat of silence, standing up and letting the bar stool pivot behind him. He lets Dennis lead him onto the floor where there’s a mess of dancers, just men, touching each other and just barely on beat with the music. The nerves are back full-force. He wishes he would have had more to drink. Apparently Dennis notices, because he leans in to whisper encouragement into Mac’s ear. “Relax, it’ll be fun.” If anyone can fake a bravado, it’s Mac. He nods and sways with the song, turning until his back is flush against Dennis’ chest and his heart is pounding in his ears. Grinding against a man feels just like he thought it would. When he swings his hips around he’s painfully aware of whatever Dennis is packing in his jeans. There’s no way he could miss it. It’s weird and unfamiliar, but he likes it, chases after it when the song changes. 

Dennis is almost exactly the same height as him. His head rests against Mac’s while they’re dancing, his lips just barely touching Mac’s neck. Mac loses track of when, exactly, because all the songs sound the same after awhile, but after they’ve been dancing for awhile Dennis puts his left hand on Mac’s hip and pulls him closer. It seems like it should be impossible that they're pressed so tight together.

He remembers why he’s here and rests his hand on top of Dennis’, matching their fingers up. He lifts his free arm up and rests it uncomfortably around his dance partner’s neck. Slides it down his shoulder. Dennis responds by touching Mac’s stomach, his fingertips crawling down lower until they’re touching the buckle on his belt. Mac sighs out and it’s lost in the rest of the noise. He can feel everything. Every inch of both of them. He thinks Dennis is hard, hard and rubbing against him, but he’s never felt anything like it so he’s not sure. The thought sends his pulse all out of synch. Quick and clumsy, he turns around in Dennis’ arms so that they’re face to face, and Mac bites his lip shyly. 

“Are you,” Mac starts, but he can’t settle on what to say next. He touches Dennis’ biceps, running his fingers over the subtle muscles he’s got. Sometimes when his shirt rides up he can feel a zipper on his skin. He shuts his eyes and takes a calming breath. “What do you want?” he asks, grinding in slow, long movements against Dennis’ thigh. It feels good, and Mac kinda wishes it didn’t. Part of him is clinging tight to the hope that this is all just curiosity. That part quiets down as soon as Dennis presses their cocks together through all the layers of jeans and boxers. He lowers his eyelids.

Dennis wraps his hand around the back of Mac’s head, feeling the hair there- no gel, for once- and talking just loud enough for Mac to understand. “I want to go back to my apartment with you, if you’re up for it,” he says, rocking against Mac, scratching him gently. Mac parts his lips and nods. 

Maybe it’s against his better judgement. “Yeah,” he breathes. He doesn’t give himself time to think about the fallout. Dennis slides a hand into Mac’s back pocket and orients him towards the door. Mac is glad that he walked to the club, because he doesn’t have to worry about a car or anything. The list of anxieties is piling up pretty high but at least he doesn’t have to add that to it. He just follows Dennis to where his car is and climbs into the passenger seat, still uncomfortably warm and turned on. 

Dennis gets his key in the ignition. The engine turns over and then they’re left quiet, the air buzzing between them. Mac plays with his hair. “You’re- do you hang out there a lot?” he asks Dennis, tucking a strand behind his ear. It doesn’t stay. 

“Enough to recognize the new guys,” Dennis replies. He turns the wheel smoothly and Mac can’t keep his eyes off his hands. “I live up here, after this turn.” 

Mac nods, though Dennis probably isn’t paying attention. They both know it was his first time. He doesn’t have to say it again. He doesn’t want to be quiet though, the lack of sound makes him think hard about what he’s about to do. “I’ve never, um. I’ve never really done this before,” he says, just as Dennis is parking. 

He doesn’t get a reply until they’re both out of the car and Dennis is letting him into his apartment. It’s nice, if plain, but a lot of space for one person. “Have you done anything?” He’s standing close but it’s a different kind of close than the club. Even with his hands on Mac, touching his chest and shoulders, it’s not the same. Mac stands awkwardly.

“Not really,” he says, voice pitching up when Dennis palms his dick over his clothes. 

“Not _really_?”

“No.” He swallows. “Not at all.” 

Dennis plays with his belt. “You’ve never kissed a man before?” He says it like it’s the simplest thing in the world. Mac’s throat closes around his answer. 

“No. But I want to,” he whispers. He feels vulnerable. 

Dennis tilts his head. He leans in like he’s going to kiss Mac, their lips almost touching. “I guess it’s lucky you met me tonight,” he replies, and then closes the space. Mac’s skin heats up. It feels like it’s searing everywhere that Dennis puts his hands. Dennis kisses like he really wants to, like Mac is the best thing in the world, and Mac sighs into it happily because he is not used to being desired. Girls had never liked him because he was weird and did drugs and had a dad who was in prison. To be fair he never had much interest in them outside of wondering _why_ he didn’t, but it was never nice to be reminded of how _other_ he was. Eyes shut, he kisses Dennis back in what he hopes is the same way. Before he realizes he’s grabbing Dennis’ hand and moving it to his jeans so that he can feel how much he’s into this. Dennis detaches from his lips to kiss his neck, and then he’s stepping away, motioning for Mac to follow him. Mac shuffles behind him breathing hard. He’s lead to a blue bedroom, where Dennis is sitting on the bed up near the headboard. 

“I like your place,” he says dumbly, because he thinks interior design is kind of gay. Dennis just laughs. 

“Come sit.” 

Mac takes the spot on the bed next to him, twisting his fingers in the blankets. “Mac, do you want to get fucked?” 

It makes him a little squeamish, the open way Dennis talks about sex. Mac’s never said anything like this out loud. He’s never heard anything like it either, except for teenage boys making fun of fags and what they did to each other. He averts his eyes and mumbles. “I do.”

“I won’t do anything you don’t want,” Dennis says, quietly. The mattress dips when he comes to sit in front of Mac, kneeling in front of him and crawling up close. He touches Mac’s cheek. “Look at me. You want it?” 

“Really, I do. Real bad, Dennis.” He rubs his cheek against Dennis’ hand. Attempting a grin, he meets Dennis’ eyes like he asked. 

“How?” 

Dennis finally, finally gets to pulling off Mac’s jeans, tugging the belt away and letting it fall against the floor. He gets the denim halfway down his thighs before giving up. Mac feels embarrassed but the feeling is replaced by Dennis touching his dick under his boxers, just grazing with his long fingers. “Like this, I guess,” he manages, gasping under his breath. “I’ll take these off and you can fu- we can do it right here.” Dennis agrees by leaning back, giving Mac the space to undress, which he does hastily. His shirt comes up over his head easily. When he’s done he leans back feeling horribly naked- which he is, but this is more… emotional. He buries his face in his shoulder. 

“We can stop if you want.” A quick peek at Dennis tells him that they’re both stripped down, which makes him feel better. He looks between his legs. Dennis has an average dick, Mac thinks. He doesn’t know much about these things. The sight gets him excited, or nervous again, or both.

He shakes his head firmly. “No, no.” He reaches out, takes Dennis by the shoulders. Kisses him hard. “Please. Fuck me, Dennis,” he whimpers, clutching him so tight that his knuckles go white. 

Dennis kisses him back and nods. “Yeah. I’ll make it good.” He has lube- Mac isn’t sure where it came from. When Dennis touches him down there, prodding around until he finds what he’s looking for, it’s freezing cold and uncomfortably tight. Mac keeps his hold on one of Dennis’ arms for leverage. He’s tense for a bit, but Dennis is gentle and he rubs Mac’s cock with his free hand, and even if getting fingered isn’t doing much for him, Mac can’t help but moan at that. 

“How does that feel?” Dennis kisses his neck. Mac scratches him a little, though his nails are cut pretty short. 

“Good.” He’s short of breath and feeling guilty. He strokes Dennis’ hair and lips absently. 

“Do you think you’re ready?” 

Mac knits his brow. How do I know? he wants to ask, because he’s clueless about this. So lost. He nods, though. It feels like it’s been an eternity since Dennis started. “I know I am,” he bluffs, props himself up on his elbows. He watches- feels- Dennis pulls his fingers out and palm himself, rub himself down with more lube, and then brace his cold, slick fingers on Mac’s legs. 

“I’ll make it good,” Dennis repeats. _No,_ Mac thinks briefly, _make it so bad I won’t want to try again. Make it hurt._ He thinks if it’s bad enough, he can tell himself it’s because he’s not gay. He doesn’t like it because he’s not gay.

None of that thought process stops him from gasping out when Dennis is inside him, though he thinks that’s because Dennis is jerking him off again. At first his dick doesn’t feel like much of anything. An intrusion, yeah, and a big one, but he’s been stretched out enough that it doesn’t hurt. He lets Dennis twist his fingers in his hair and kiss him again. It’s not the best, not with Dennis panting into his mouth and Mac gasping his approval, but it’s still hot, the idea of it. He shifts, puts his arms around Dennis. “Harder,” he asks, wondering if that’s what will make him feel. “Please?”

Dennis kisses the space where Mac’s jaw and ear meet up, and murmurs an agreement. “Yeah. You’re doing so well,” he says. Mac shuts his eyes, hating the way that makes him feel, hating Dennis for a split second. He winces when Dennis speeds up but it’s better than before. It stings just a little, but it feels like something, and Mac thinks there’s no way he can force himself to pretend he doesn’t want this, not when he’s moaning for it. He kisses Dennis. 

“It’s good for you?” he breathes against his lips, and Dennis nods, dragging his fingers teasingly slow over Mac’s cock. Mac moves his hips up, desperate for more. He gets it now. Every part of his body is burning up, especially where Dennis is pressed against him, close like they had been when they were dancing. He lets go of Dennis and collapses back on the bed, knees bent and spread open. 

Dennis leans over him with his palms on either side of Mac’s neck. He dips his head and bites his lip. “I’m your first, huh,” he says, so quietly that it barely registers with Mac. He laughs a little. Yeah, Dennis is his first. “You alright?” He sits back up, goes back to teasing with one hand. He touches his hip with the other.

“Fine.”

“Just fine?” The friction on his cock speeds up. 

“No, better.” He looks up at Dennis over him. “I really like it. Oh, Dennis.”

He comes almost without warning, just a shiver and a heavy sigh. Dennis takes it in stride. He’s got sticky fingers now. Mac can feel it too, all over his stomach. It feels- it’s like when he comes after getting himself off, but more. It’s not the best orgasm but it still leaves him fulfilled. He couldn’t explain it. He notices that Dennis has pulled out. “Can you get off?” he asks, worriedly. “Do you want me to-?”

“Just relax. You did great.” Despite that instruction, Mac gets to his knees and bravely touches Dennis’ cock, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking fast so he could finish soon. Dennis puts his head on Mac’s shoulder and moans, quiet and calm, until he comes into Mac’s hand. “Thank you,” he says, kissing Mac again. “You’re amazing.”

Mac’s stomach lurches because he loves the praise and the afterglow. This is not how it was supposed to be. He liked getting Dennis off. He liked Dennis inside of him. He knows he isn’t supposed to like any of it, but even the mounting guilt is drowned out by how nice he feels. He kisses Dennis back, and Dennis breaks away from him laughing. 

“Let me get you a towel,” he says. “Pajamas, too.”

“Oh, you want me to stay?”

“I’m not gonna kick you out in the middle of the night.” Dennis rolls his eyes and gets up. 

Mac falls asleep with Dennis’ arms circled around his waist. His last thought is, maybe he could be okay with this. Maybe this could be his normal.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't explain myself here sadly.  
> give it up for club kid dennis though  
> title from this song: https://youtu.be/BqDjMZKf-wg, which has almost no relation i just like it right now  
> also none of the fics in this 30 day challenge are related, they're just like. lots of little aus.


End file.
